sweettalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Bat ponys are awesome!
what more is there to say? Bat ponys are just awesome. Bat ponies are Luna's guards, they are normal ponys (but you know, suck out apples). They can't trust all ponies. This can be accounted for the fact they might feel awkward or scared around their friends after their appearance changes. People seem to have taken a liking to the bat ponies, which is easy to see why. "They Are Sooo Cute!" ~Sweetstallion Lets go more into each bat pony if we could for a sec. flutterbat aka fluttershy. flutterbat in the mlp episode bats has become a internet darling to so say, and aj is some what right that bats the vampire bats are destorying her crop and destorying the cider that dash loves. But fluttershy have a point that they spread the seeds and makes them bigger, but like most young kids. People are scared of monsters, and aj makes it sound like the bats are monsters and sould get ride of them. But most people like my self as i get older, find that bats are just cute and putting in mlp to make bat ponys are just too cute for some. More then likly there are or going to be some fics about flutterbat turning the main six into bats and join her in the dark, others some romance fics, Even could have flutterbat join the night guard to guard luna. Looks like its the princess of all bats, and maybe even ponys. Princess Twilightbat, rule of maybe canterlot making night there royal play ground, making the main five bat ponys rulers of towns giving princess twilightbat power over all apples and maybe even ponys. Im sure if princess twilight turn into a bat, she and luna would grow stronger in there friendship and maybe relationship, since both love the night and all lunas guars are bat ponys. Princess twilightbat is one you would not want to run into at night, being a bat she still holds alicorn power to do maybe spells to put her bat brothers to lead and feed. Its odd she was complaning about the bats being monsters and destorying her crop, but now look at applejack feeding on the crop she was protecting. unknowing that at night all her hard work is wasted wile she eats the apples she was making. Like with flutterbat im sure there is some fic in the making with romance, and could easy turn applebat into a romance bat with rainbow dash or even family, or even posible a bat farmer. Is it a discord magic flying by, is it lunas guards? no it is RainbowBat or BatDash. The fastest bat that has a main that shows shes a happy go lucky mare or into mares. But still rainbowbat is one awesome looking bat pony and im sure shes just as fast with bat wings then with pegasis wings. OMC! its pinkiebat, the night time wonder of the bat party world. (yea.. i dont have much on a idea for her, so if anyone things of somthing, write it) my oh my, rarity as a bat raribat? But what ever the case is, raribat is soo cute and im sure her fashion isnt change when she becomes a bat, more or less bat fashion. (again could add more if needed) Category:Bat pony Category:Applebat Category:Flutterbat Category:Bats = monsters? Category:Twilightbat Category:Princess twilightbat Category:Rainbowbat Category:BatDash Category:Pinkiebat Category:Oh my celestia Category:Bat fashion